Whatever may come, I trust you
by TheLastThingYou'llNeverSee
Summary: Follow the Ivanova children as they transfer to Hogwarts, have fun, fall in love and just turn everybody else upside down. My first fanfic so please review


It was a beautiful day. A perfect blue sky, fluffy clouds and a slight breeze. Everybody would have loved it. But underneath a grand Oak Tree a sixteen year old girl leaned to its trunk with a gloomy expression on her pretty face. She loathed this place, this country. She loathed her parents for forcing her to come here, let alone go to school here. How could they dare? "Laima! Laima! Hey Lay! Listen to me" Laima saw her sister and couldn't stop thinking what she thought every time //She looks like an angel// And she truly did. Anastasija was small and petite like her and was a spitting image of her mother, where as she looked liked a porcelain doll. Anastasija's name meant Rebirth and it fitted. She was her mother in miniature. Platinum blonde wavy hair, big deep blue eyes and a slight tan. She would grow in to a beautiful woman one day. Laima was a beautiful woman already, her fair complexion showed no pimple or freckle only a tiny scar just above her eyebrow. She had dark brown hair which looked black at some time and very big green eyes with golden specks in them. "What are you yelling for Angel?" Laima asked and couldn't help smiling at the look on her sister's face. "I'm so excited! We'll be off to school in a week and mommy, me, you and Kirill are going to Diagon Alley today. In ten minutes to be exact! So move and let's go." Pulling at her sister's arm and almost yanking it out at the time, Laima finally stood up. She went in to the house were her mother and brother were already waiting by the fireplace. "Aww mother look! Our little miss sunshine is all happy and excited to get going!" He loved to tease his sister. She was only a year younger than him and they had a closer bond than anyone in the family. "Oh, shut it Kirill. Let's just get it over with." "Don't worry Honey. You'll love Diagon Alley. Very good place to shop." Her mother said and with that they flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. When they stepped in to the Alley Laima was impressed against her will. The crooked street was filled with stores and places to eat. "Told you so" her mother said with a smirk. She knew her oldest daughter far too good. They made their way to Madam Malkins, the Apothecary, Flourish and Blotts , Eeylop's Owl Emporium and a few small shops to have a poke around. After they had gotten everything they needed for their term at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry , and a lot of stuff they didn't need, they made their way back home to enjoy the last days at home. On the morning of their departure their father asked to examine their wands to see that they still functioned and that his kids still knew what the core was.

"Kirill, what is your wand made of?"

"Teak and Centaur hair, father."

"Very good. Laima what is your wand made of?"

"Oak and Thestral tail hair, father."

"Excellent. Anastasija what is your wand made of?"

"Mahogany and Veela hair father."

"Correct angel. Now I would ask you all to perform a spell for me but under-age magic is forbidden here in England. So Kirill please show me something. Anything that tickles your fancy."

His 17-year old son was thinking about what he'd do. He grinned and looked at his mother "Orchideus" A huge bouquet of flowers appeared and he handed it to his mother still grinning sheepishly. His parents laughed, Anastasija was fascinated and Laima simply shook her head. She knew her brother well enough.

"Let's go the train leaves at 11 o' clock sharp." Their parents grabbed them and they apparated to to platform 9 ¾. When they arrived, the platform was full of children clinging to their parents and teenagers trying to escape them. "Now. Kirill, Laima please take care of Anastasija. And try do not end up in jail." Their father Aleksander laughed, but their mother Tatjana looked dead serious

"Yes, mother." Kirill and Laima replied in unison answering both questions.

Kirill took his youngest sister by the hand and followed Laima to find a compartment on the train.

They passed a half-empty compartment and looked inside. Three people were sitting there. A black-haired boy with glasses and two girls, one with flaming red and one with dirty blond hair.

Kirill opened the door and asked "Excuse me, may we sit with you?" The three teenagers noticed the strong accent but merely nodded. When they settled down Laima started to talk with the same accent "Thank you. My name is Laima Ivanova and this is my brother Kirill and my sister Anastasija. We transferred to Hogwarts this year. Who are you?"

The boy started to answer" Well in that case welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Harry Potter and these are Ginny Weasly and Luna Lovegood." No usual flinch at the mention of his name. Harry was intrigued. As if she were reading his mind the youngest girl suddenly piped in " Oh, we know who you are. `The Chosen One`" She grinned broadly, showing of shining white, perfect teeth, "But you're still a normal human being. So don't expect any worshiping from me."

"Anastasija!" Laima exclaimed, looking shocked, while Kirill simply laughed. Ginny and Luna joined in, almost rolling on the floor. Harry simply looked dumbstruck, after a minute or so he started to laugh as well "Well that's good Anastasija, because I don't want to be worshiped." He found the kid interesting and he liked her. "So you three. Don't be offended, but your accents pretty strong. Where are you guys from?" Kirill smiled "Interesting story. Well we have an older brother Nikita, he's 19. Nikita, me and Laima were born in Russia in a village in Siberia. And lived there for a few years. Then we moved to America for 2 years. Mom hated America, so Dad finally gave in and we moved to Poland. Anastasija was born there but we moved to Czech Republic after a couple of months. This summer Mom and Dad decided to move to England. To be honest, we hated it here. Except those 2 years in America we were used to Slavic countries. They have different rules there. It's more fun being a kid there. You're even allowed to use magic there as a kid." The others listened and looked stunned. "Wow", said Ginny, "that sounds really cool. I can imagine England seems very boring to you then." Laima looked her straight in the eye and saw her honesty "Yeah well we've decided to give your school a chance. I'm just interested how it differs to ours also from the academic level. I just know we start stuff like non verbal spells in third year. Even Anastasija is starting to get a hang of it." She laughed it off. Ginny, Luna and Harry looked embarrassed. In Hogwarts they started that stuff 3 years later. Kirill could see they were ashamed and tried to ease their feeling. "Well back in our place we start school with 8. It's very young, but it's better that way. We not only learn magic, but also manners and especially to respect the elders. Quidditch is compulsory at our school. We also have lessons in Healing and Wandlore and stuff."

"Wow that sounds like you're in lessons 24/7." Harry said. Kirill laughed again "Yeah kind of, but you get used to it."

They talked for ages and almost forgot to dress in to their robes. In no time at all, everybody was in the Great Hall and the Sorting Ceremony was over.

The three new ones were standing next to the Sorting Hat looking apprehensive. Professor Dumbledore stood up addressed his students. "Welcome back to Hogwarts. I know you can't wait to dig in but we have three more students to sort. Kirill, Laima and Anastasija Ivanova. Kirill and Laima will be sorted in to seventh year and Anastasija will join fourth year. Laima and Anastasija are too young for their years but they've had different schooling and it would be inappropriate to place them in sixth and third year. After they are sorted the feast may begin."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat "Kirill Ivanova!"

Kirill went forward and sat down. /You are quite clever, I gather. Cunning and fast. And power-hungry.\ Kirill smiled when he heard the voice./We best place you in…\ "SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table erupted in cheers, while Harry Ginny and Luna looked at each other in surprise. He had seemed so nice, not at all like a Slytherin.

After Kirill settled at the table Professor McGonagall called "Laima Ivanova!" Laima sat there and waited. /You are just as smart as your brother, maybe a tad more cunning and quite vindictive I see. Now where do I put you?\ / I want to be with my brother!\ Laima thought with all her might. /I see… In that case…\ "SLYTHERIN!" Again the Slytherin table cheered and the three Gryffindors looked even more surprised. Laima settled next to her brother and received lots of congrats from fellow Slytherins. Her brother put his arm around her shoulders and they watched their little sister.

"Anastasija Ivanova!" Professor McGonagall called. / Hmm… Cleverness seems to run in the family. And you seem just as vindictive as your sister. Do you want to be with your Brother and your sister?\ /No!\Anastasija thought /I want to prove I can do on my own\ /Really now? Well you have your choice…\ "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table erupted with cheers and Laima and Kirill were shaking with laughter at the Slytherin table. A pointy-faced boy with sleek blond hair was irritated "What are you laughing at? Your sister should be here with you and not with them." Kirill had to wipe tears from his eyes " You don't understand. Anastasija would have cursed us in about a week, because we'd dote on her too much. And she's really good at cursing. You wouldn't want to feel it."

Laima smirked. The blonde boy caught her interest. "Who are you?" She asked him. He smirked at her and she liked him from the spot. "My name is Draco Malfoy. I've heard yours of course. Tell me Laima, if you belong in sixth year because of your age, how come are you in seventh?" " Because, Mr. Malfoy", she said with a smirk as perfect as his own, " In my school we were a lot further than at Hogwarts, you know. I could do nonverbal spells when I was twelve." She laughed at the stunned look on his face.

Up in the Gryffindor common room Anastasija was sitting in front of the fireplace lost in thoughts. She finally had her chance. She could finally prove that she could manage without her brothers and sister. Finally…

"Hey Anastasija. How are you?"

"Oh, hi Harry. I'm fine. Just a little tired. By the way, you can call me Stasja. It's my nickname."

"Ok. Stasja", Harry grinned, "Do you have any idea why Laima and Kirill are in Slytherin and you are here?"

"Because Lay and Kia have the marks of a good Slytherin. Just like me…"

"What do you mean, Stasja. They seemed so nice just like you. And if you were a Slytherin then why are you here?"

"Because when the hat asked me if I wanted to be with Lay and Kia I said no. I wanted to make it by myself. You know? Without their help, without them doting over me. Just because I'm the youngest. I hate it!" Her eyes looked as if sparks were flying from them and Harry was fascinated.

In the Slytherin common room Laima and Kirill were immediate celebrities. Both handsome, both exotic and of course the Ivanova family was very wealthy and powerful. Everybody wanted to be friends with them. But Laima and Kirill were not that easily fooled. The first question of course was why they were both in Slytherin but their little sister was in Gryffindor. "She must be such a disgrace for your family!" Pansy Parkinson squealed. Within a heartbeat and with a flash of bright light Pansy was hanging upside down and had Laima in her face "If you damn BITCH ever again say that my little sister is a disgrace I will torture you so long you will be begging me to kill you!" With a second flick of her wand Pansy went crashing down. "And I swear to God, I'm a person that keeps to her word. Never forget that."

"Wow Laima. Looks like I underestimated you." Draco said without his usual sneer.

"I will not take one word against my family, especially against Stasja. From no one! Did I make myself clear! " Laima yelled, her green eyes sparkling with anger.

"Same goes for me", Kirill said into the silence, "If anybody tries to harm her, or does anything to upset her in any way, they will have to answer to me and my sister."

Pansy fell back in to her smirk. "And what if the whole house decides to unite against Gryffindor? That would include your precious little sister."

Kirill was usually the quiet one of the two. Now his green eyes, that were so like his sisters, were sparkling with anger and electricity seemed to course through his body. " Then let me tell you Pansy Parkinson", He said his voice shaking with suppressed anger, "None of you is a match for us. We've learned magic that you couldn't possibly imagine. We can hurt you so much you'd be begging for death at our hands. If anyone comes near my sisters with intentions to harm them, I guarantee for nothing."

The room was entirely silent. Pansy looked dumbstruck but decided to shut up. Those who knew her, knew that she was scared.

Draco stepped up and addressed the whole common room. "I say we accept the wishes of our new students. Stasja is their little sister and I for my part don't care if she's in Gryffindor. She is still an Ivanova. We all know the family and if Stasja really wanted to go to Gryffindor so be it."

Laima stormed out of the Room and out of the castle. She sat down by the Lake, still fuming. The only thing that had stopped her from slaughtering Pansy was the promise she gave her mother.

She sensed someone coming behind her, she turned around and saw the Malfoy boy walking towards her. He was smiling and his grey eyes were twinkling. He was really handsome.

"Hey Laima. That was really impressive. I've never seen Pansy afraid of another girl."

"Yeah well it's her own fault. Nobody has a go at my sister. Or at Kia."

"Whose Kia?" Draco looked confused.

"It's my brother's nickname. I used to call him that when I was small."

"Oh, that's cool. Do you have a nickname?"

She suddenly laughed" Yes. It's Lay. Stasja wasn't able to say my name when she was small. So she just called me Lay. Do you have one?"

"No. My father used to say that I'm not cute enough for a nickname." He grinned at her.

"Well I heard Parkinson call you `Drakiieepoooo' earlier." She said with a sly smile, but her eyes showed her sense of humor was back.

He slumped back in the grass. "That's not a nickname it's a curse." He muttered.

Lay threw her head back and laughed. /She has a beautiful laugh.\ He thought looking at her handsome face. "Tell me Lay, does beauty run in your family? Don't be offended, it's just your very pretty, your brother is handsome I was told and your little sister is the sweetest little girl I've ever seen."

"Yes actually that trait does run in the family. Every country I went I was called Kukla which means doll." She flashed him a dazzling smile.

"Yes that's fitting. I don't know, when I see you I have the feeling I need to protect you. You look so small and petite."

"You will come to see, Draco Malfoy that I can protect myself." She was still smiling at him.

/This is going to be an interesting year.\ Draco thought and without noticing it, she had charmed the boy. He would not be the same again.


End file.
